


Hold your own

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS AU August, Amnesia, Angst, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Jemma comes back from Hydra with a big part of her memories missing. Skye can not deal with that on her own.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: (I'll stop the world and) Melt with you {Romantic Fitzskimmons}, AOS AU August 2020, Florchis does AU August





	Hold your own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallblueandloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallblueandloud/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Amnesia AU" for @aosficnet2 AU August.  
> I swear this was supposed to be Skimmons and then Fitz sneaked up on me.

She never realized how long the way to the infirmary was until she had to run through it, knowing what happened, not knowing what to expect.

Skye vaguely recalls someone shaking her hand with pitying eyes-  _ kye, I am Bobbi, I was undercover at Hydra with Agent Simmons… _ \- and a conversation ongoing long after she has lost her interest in it- _... tried to extract her as soon as I could, but the process had already started… _

Skye doesn’t care about any of those explanations: she only cares about Jemma. She is sitting on a bed with her back to Skye, and after seeing her Skye feels her soul coming back down to her body. They told her that Jemma seemed to be missing big chunks of her memory, but until she got here, Skye was afraid that they had lied in order to prepare her for a bigger blow.

Jemma turns around and Skye can only whimper in relief; she is a little worst for the wear and thinner than she should, but she is alive and awake and pretty as the day Skye met her.

_ “Jemma.”  _

Her voice is but a trembling mess and Jemma perks up the same way a small child does when they start reacting to their own name.

“That is me!” Despite her bad condition, her tone is almost cheerful, and Skye’s stomach turns churns thinking about how much of her usual damage clearly comes from her mind and not her body. “Hi! Do I know you?” 

Of course, after the initial relief, she had to remember that the situation was not ideal: Hydra had messed up with the brain of the woman she loves, and she is here to pick up the pieces.

“Yes, Jemma. I am your friend.” The  _ girl  _ part of  _ girlfriend  _ dies in her throat, and she physically tries to fight up but her tongue refuses to say anything else. “I am Skye.”

“Ah, yes. Bobbi told me you were coming! That’s a pretty name.” Her eyes look breathtaking even under the cold lights of the infirmary, and Sye hopes the lights were a little dimmer so she could hide her own tears a little easier. “A pretty name for a pretty girl.”

“We gave her painkillers for her bruises,” Bobbi chimes in from where she is checking Jemma’s heart monitor. “They might make her extra chatty and extra flirty. No way to know how much they are to blame and how much is the amnesia.”

Skye nods, feeling numb. She wishes she could be happy that every iteration of Jemma finds her pretty, but she can not find joy in the thought.

“Je-Jemma?”

Damn. Like her trampled heart didn’t have enough already.

“Fitz.”

Jemma turns around after hearing the name coming out of Skye’s mouth and her heart makes a painful pang.

“Fitz! I was waiting for you!” Skye can see all the emotions she is feeling painted on his face. “Bobbi told me you were coming, too. Isn’t she great? Skye is already here. She has a pretty name. Your name is not pretty but it is funny. Everyone here has peculiar names!”

Skye sees it all happen in slow motion: Fitz opening his mouth, a lump going down his throat, the panicky look in his face, the way he closes off quickly and storms out of the room. Jemma has tilted her head to the side, but there is no recognition on her face, just her usual curiosity. Skye squeezes her shoulder, resists the urge to lean down and kiss her when Jemma turns her bright eyes to her again.

“Give me a second, okay?”

She leaves without waiting for Jemma’s nod. Fitz is standing just a step outside of the infirmary, face buried in his trembling hands: looking, once again, exactly the way Skye feels.

She places a hand on his shoulder and though her fingers are trembling, she is proud that her voice is not.

“I can’t do this alone,” she whispers to him and the reaction it elicits from Fitz is automatic: he straightens his spine and swallows down his sob and takes her hand, pained but brave. Skye wipes off the tears on his cheeks. They ill have time to hurt and to mourn, together, maybe even time to hope. But not now. Right now, no matter how cheery and whimsical Jemma may look, she needs them more than they need her.

Skye makes a gesture for Fitz to accompany her in taking a deep breath together and they walk inside once again, aching hearts but sporting smiles.

* * *

_**If it's a broken part, replace it** _   
_**If it's a broken arm, then brace it** _   
_**If it's a broken heart, then[face it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBo2S_IWjKM)** _

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
